


Slices of Life

by Heath17_KO5



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Drabbles, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heath17_KO5/pseuds/Heath17_KO5
Summary: A collection of unrelated Tobin and Christen drabbles, some featuring other people, some not.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 11
Kudos: 212





	Slices of Life

**Author's Note:**

> These were written for a potential something else that kind of fizzled out. They are all preath-based, but do not exist in the same story or same universe even. They're just little slices of life I've imagined up, all fictional, with some familiar faces along the way. It was just supposed to be a fun exercise, playing around with what could be conveyed in 100 words.

#  1

“Are you chicken?” 

It’s a dare breathed from beautiful, full lips, brown eyes flashing in the green glow cast by the pool light. 

“Never.” 

A dare answered, a false bravado put on with a racing heart as clothes are peeled off. 

“Hope we don’t get caught,” said with a wink, and then Tobin is in the water, splash echoing around the walls. 

Christen lets out a nervous giggle, hands half covering herself in unneeded modesty. 

“Come on in! Come join me!”

It feels like an invitation. 

When Christen leaps in, heart pounding, cold water splashing, it feels like a promise. 

  
  


#  2

They’re idiots. It’s all Kelley can think over and over again. 

As if none of them are going to notice the subtle touches. As if she hasn’t seen the poorly masked hickeys. As if the sexual tension doesn’t actively crackle in the air between them when their eyes meet. 

*

And then she catches them, mid-kiss, blushes high on their cheeks, fingers lingering near each other even as they pull away, deer in the headlights. 

“We weren’t -”

“This isn’t -”

“I FUCKING KNEW IT!”

“Kelley, wait!” They chase her down. “Okay, we are. Just -”

“You want my silence.” She sighs. “You’re idiots.”

  
  


#  3

“I HOPE EVERYONE IS DRESSED!” 

Pinoe lowers her hand from over her eyes, takes in the furrowed brows, the evident distance between her best friends, and sighs. 

“Why wouldn’t we be dressed?” Tobin asks. 

Pinoe sighs again. Looks from Tobin to Christen and back. She knows Tobin knows. She knows Christen knows. She also, sadly, knows they don’t know about each other’s feelings. 

It’s infuriating. 

“Just a precaution,” she answers with a shrug. 

She looks from one to the other again, willing them to know, willing them to get on with it. 

They don’t. 

“Maybe one day someone won’t be.”

  
  
  


#  4

“You’ve gotta tell her, Harry.” 

Tobin frowns. “Tell who what?”

Allie gives her a withering look. “You KNOW who.”

Tobin sighs. “We’re just friends, Harry. You know that.”

“Harry, if YOU don’t tell her, then one of these days I’m either going to accidentally blurt it out or combust from the effort of keeping it in.”

Tobin laughs. “You’re not going to combust.”

“Says you,” Allie retorts with a pout. “You’ve gotta tell her for YOU.”

Tobin sighs again. “Yeah. Someday,” she agrees. 

“Harry, I mean it,” Allie warns. 

Tobin nods. “I know! I will.”

It’s probably not a lie. 

  
  
  


#  5

“Here, let me help you.” 

Christen looks up and sees a familiar face. 

It’s been a few years, though, and, GOD, she’s only gotten better with age. 

Which, she reminds herself, includes her skills on the ball. That’s why she’s been getting call-ups while Christen has been stuck without. 

Until now. 

“I’ve got it,” she replies, lifting the heavy bag of equipment. 

(And if she flexes a little, that’s not REALLY showing off.)

“It’s good to see you here, Christen.”

The words accompanied with a broad grin make something flutter, deep inside. 

“Yeah, you too, Tobin.”

Fingers brush. 

“You too.”

  
  
  
  


#  6

_ I have to stop her _ . It was the single thought in Christen’s head as she followed after Kelley. 

“Don’t you dare!” she called out with as much threat as she could muster into her voice. 

“You’ll thank me later!” Kelley threw over her shoulder. 

Christen could see her making a beeline for the one person that made her heart skip a beat and her stomach flip all at once. 

“O’HARA!”

Kelley blew her a kiss over her shoulder. 

Christen sped up, and then she started to run. 

She was one second too slow. 

“You’re welcome,” Kelley said with a smirk. 

  
  


#  7

She hears the footsteps before she can properly register them. She can’t react fast enough. She doesn’t really want to. Not when Tobin’s lips are attached to her collarbone, her thumbs pressing in tight against the hollows of her hip bones. Not when she’s rolling Tobin’s nipple between her forefinger and thumb and Tobin’s moaning against her skin. 

And then -

“Jesus, guys! Photoshoot, remember?” 

Alex, ever the pro, catching them out. 

They break apart and Alex is already marching away. 

Tobin grins, wide and sheepish. “Guess we should go.”

She’s halfway out of the room when Christen calls, “Tobin! Buttons!”

  
  
  


#  8

**_[Kelley 2:14 p.m.]_ ** _ We all know what knee injury means! Congrats, Carlos! _

**_[Sonnett 2:16 p.m.]_ ** _ OMG You’re preggers?? _

**_[Allie 2:17 p.m.]_ ** _ I’m gonna be an auntie again! _

**_[Alex 2:17 p.m.]_ ** _ Welcome to the club, Carli! _

**_[Mal 2:18 p.m.]_ ** _ Why didn’t you tell me? We’re teammates now! _

**_[Ash 2:18 p.m.]_ ** _ Another baby on the team? Sweet! Can I suggest names? _

**_[Ali 2:19 p.m.]_ ** _ No, Ash! Congrats, Car! _

**_[Carli 2:20 p.m.]_ ** _ I AM NOT PREGNANT!! _

“We’re not telling them when we ARE, right?” Tobin asks. 

“Right.”

  
  


#  9

It’s just a kiss.

It doesn’t mean anything. 

It was accidental. 

Christen isn’t going to take it the wrong way. 

They’re drunk. They missed the cheek. 

That is all. 

Except -

Except Tobin meant it. 

Every fiber of her being meant it. Every part of her wants more. 

And now -

Now Christen is looking at her with this curious look in her eyes. And she’s biting her lip. 

And Tobin -

Everything feels dangerous, feels on edge. 

And Christen is leaning in, gaze falling shyly to Tobin’s lips. 

And then - 

The softest of kisses. Then more. 

And Tobin forgets how to breathe. 

  
  
  


#  10

“I can’t do it. I’m no good with words!” 

Tobin crumples the paper and shoots it across the room at the almost overflowing trash. It lands perfectly in. Basketball she’s good at. 

“You can. You will.” 

Easy for Ash to say. She’s done it. She’s stood up in front of friends and loved ones and read her heartfelt vows. 

Tobin hasn’t written one word of hers. 

Not that has stuck. 

“Don’t think about everyone else. Think about Chris.” Her words are soothing, her face kind. 

Tobin takes a deep breath. 

She picks up her pen again and starts to write. 

  
  


#  11

She could listen to Christen talk forever. 

Tobin’s never been much of a talker, but she likes to listen. She likes to hear the nuance of each voice, to pick out tone, to find each person’s cadence. 

There is none more soothing than Christen. 

Christen with her careful word choice, her California accent, and her clear speech patterns.

Listening to her talk is one of Tobin’s favorite activities. 

But this -

This is even better. 

Lying in bed, her head in Christen’s lap, Christen’s fingers idly stroking through her hair as she reads? 

This is by far the best thing ever. 

  
  


#  12

“Stay here tonight?” 

She shouldn’t. She can’t. 

Can she?

“Sure.”

Tobin finds herself settling onto the bed, shifting closer, barely daring to breathe. 

Then Christen’s head is resting on her shoulder, and Christen’s arm is pressed against her own. 

Her skin feels like it’s on fire and her heart is beating out of control. She says a silent prayer that Christen can’t hear it, that she can’t tell. 

“I like having you here.” It’s said with a heavy sigh. Christen is sleepy already, Tobin can tell. 

She swallows hard. “I like being here,” she whispers, scared how true it is. 

  
  
  


#  13

“Don’t you love me?” 

Christen’s heart skips a beat. She doesn’t want to meet Tobin’s puppy eyes, doesn’t want to see the pouted out lip. 

(She wants - 

She wants too much. She wants the words to be meant differently.)

She rolls her eyes, forces a smile. “Of course I do.”

(And Tobin doesn’t know -

She doesn’t know that Christen means so much MORE with those words than she shows.)

“One more game,” Tobin pleads. “I’m sure you’ll win this one.”

Christen rolls her eyes again. “You’re going to beat me again.” 

She can’t say no. Not to Tobin. 

“LAST game.”

  
  
  


#  14

Christen smiles against bare skin, feels the way Tobin’s hips strain against her hands, feels the way she’s trying to rock up. 

“Do you want something?” Christen asks, voice light, curious. 

She licks a line up the inside of Tobin’s thigh and watches the way her body shakes. 

“Fuck, Chris! Please!”

Christen presses a kiss, far too chaste, to Tobin’s clit. 

“I want it!” 

“How bad?” Christen asks into Tobin’s thigh. “Baby,” pressed into warm skin a moment later. 

Tobin shivers. “So bad! Please!” 

Christen smiles again and gives in. 

With careful, skilled strokes of her tongue, she unravels her. 

  
  


#  15

“Marry me?”

It’s breathed into her hair, said off-hand. Not meant, she’s sure. 

Except -

“Wait, really?”

Their eyes meet as the sun sets over the water, and Tobin’s gaze is -

“I want to. If you want to.”

Never a way with words, yet for the unprepared, ineloquent ask, it somehow still feels romantic. 

Still -

“Are you really asking me to marry you right now?”

Warm sand shifts under her palm. Her eyes search Tobin’s. 

Tobin smiles. “I am.”

“No ring?” she teases. 

“Says who?” Tobin smirks, producing a small box from her pocket. “So?”

“Tobin…” She kisses her deeply. “Yes!”


End file.
